thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Blade
}} The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Blade takes place about 100 years before The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and right after The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. It includes Tetra, first introduced in Wind Waker. Plot The story begins in Abora Village. Abora Village is a large land on the opposite side of the earth than the Great Sea. Link and Tetra sailed here after Wind Waker. One day, a dark cloud hovers above the village and away. The village chief then calls Link and Tetra over to tell them that he thinks that that cloud was the Demon King and that the village may be doomed. He asks them to run away from the village and never return. Link and Tetra tell him that they will try and destroy the Demon King. The chief gives them a black horse named Atura to help them out on their adventure. They leave to stop the Demon King. Atura is the main method of transportation for them (like the Spirit Train in Spirit Tracks). Items Rupees *Black = -5 Rupees *Green = 1 Rupee *Blue = 5 Rupees *Red = 20 Rupees *Silver = 25 Rupees *Gold = 30 Rupees *Big Green = 100 Rupees *Big Blue = 150 Rupees *Big Red = 200 Rupees *Big Silver = 250 Rupees *Big Gold = 300 Rupees Common Items *Arrows *Bombs *Sticky Bombs Dungeon Items *Boss Key *Small Key Collectibles *Beedle Club Card *Silver Club Card *Gold Club Card *Platinum Club Card *Diamond Club Card *Force Gems *Heart Containers *Letters *Prize Postcards *Treasures Quest Items *Practical Cannon *Carriage *Area Maps *Red Potion *Purple Potion *Yellow potion *Wooden Sword *Wooden Shield *Bomb Bag 1 *Bomb Bag 2 *Sticky Bomb Bag 1 *Sticky Bomb Bag 2 *Lasso *Boomerang *Bow and Arrow *Shovel *Fishing Rod *Bow and Arrow *Quiver 1 *Quiver 2 *Triforce Blade *Swordman's Scroll 1 *Swordman's Scroll 2 *Swordman's Scroll 3 Partner In The Triforce Blade, link must make friends with partner characters for them to help him out. You can only use one at a time but can activate them whenever you would like. They can be moved by dragging the stylus from them to where you want them to go. They are: * Tetra: Tetra is an available from the start. She is a good fighter. She can jump slightly farther than Link can. * Tingle: Can only go straight in one direction. If you make him go over the side of a platform, he will float where you want him to go with his balloons. Once you find the Lasso, you can rope yourself to his feet while he is floating, allowing you to reach areas that you couldn't normally jump to. His movement range is shorter than other characters, so he can't float too far. He can't fight at all. * Deku Scrub: The Deku Scrub is mainly a fighting character. He can be moved farther than most characters at one time but can't jump. * Gorroh: Gorroh is a Goron. He doesn't walk, instead he rolls around. He won't normally assist you in a battle, but you can set him to roll into enemies. He is strong enough to take out most enemies in one roll, however, he isn't good for much other than fighting. If he rolls into a wall, he will temporarily become dizzy. * Mara: Mara is a Zora. She is a bad fighter with a short distance on land, but she, can travel in water where Link can't. In water, she is very fast and strong too. * Skull Kid: Skull Kid is a good fighter with a short range. * Goriya: Goriya is slow with a short range, but you can set him to throw a boomerang at enemies. Realms *Triforce Temple (center of all realms) Forest Realm *Abora Village *Great Deku Village *Cannon Maker's House *Flower Fields *Tree Village *Skull Forest *Forest Sanctuary Sea Realm *Zora Village *Ocean Garden *Aqua Village *Oceanport Island *Whirlpool Abyss *Sea Sanctuary Desert Realm *Goron Village *Sandstorm Dessert *Lost Ruins *Temple of the Dead *Carriage Builder's House *Desert Sanctuary Ice Realm *Anouki Village *Yook Village *Trading Post *Icy lake *Ice Sanctuary Bosses *Florame, Flamming Flora *Plantox, Carnivorous Plant *Octivus, Monster Of The Deep *Dead Hand, Infinite-Handed Zombie *Stalclops, Single-eyed Demon *Snuyook, Yook Cheif *Freezon, Master Of The Mountains *Malladus, Demon King Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:Nintendo DS